Forbidden Love
by Alley Parker
Summary: After Lizzie returns from Rome she has a secret. But when a certin some one comes to their high school as an exchange student it get's tricjy to keep that secret. Please R&R!
1. The Love Stays

Chapter 1

In was the night before Lizzie's first day in high school and her old nightmare was back. Not the one she had at the end of 8th grade about the next year but the one she kept having after she came from Rome, It wasn't as much a nightmare as a ream that bothered her a lot. He was in it. She had loved him. No one new how much she loved him. When she came to her hotel room after the "After Show Party" and made sure that Kate was asleep she cried until no more tears came. At first she felt she could never forgive him for what he had done to her but now that she was so far away from him she was willing to forgive him anything just to be with him once again. She knew she was suppose to hate him but she couldn't. It seemed impossible to hate him.

Lizzie woke with a gasp and sat up in bed. She hated having that dream and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so she came over to the window seat and sat down looking outside. She herd a car radio playing a song so loud that she herd every word. It seemed to apply to her s much that she drowned in all her emotions. 

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday   
Left with the memories   
I, I'll always think of you and smile   
And be happy for the time   
I had you with me   
Though we go our seperate ways   
I won't forget so don't forget   
The memories we made  
  
Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say   
And it's sad to walk away   
With just the memories   
Who's to know what might have been   
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again

Her eyes could see the road and the houses across the street and her ears could here the song that the car radio played but she was blind and death to both. All she could see was his face, his smile. All she could here was his voice, though she couldn't make out a single word.

Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me  
  
Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me

          Lizzie buried her head in her arms and cried silent tears that came without a warning. He had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She remembered his last words" You shine with the light from the sun." And then he had kissed her on the side of the mouth. She relived that moment and pain went through her heart and she couldn't help it.

And how we laugh and how we smile   
And how this heart was yours and mine   
And how a dream was out of reach   
I stood by you, you stood by me   
We took each day and made it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ride so fast, we ride so free   
And I knew that you had me  
  
Please remember, Please remember  
  


          He was the only one she saw. His voice was the only thing she herd. His touch was the only thing she felt. He was the only one on her mind. He was a dream come true. He was Paolo. 


	2. Paolo's Back

Lizzie was very tiered the next day because she didn't get much sleep. When she met Miranda and Gordo by their lockers Miranda said" This high school thing is taught I'm already confused with the schedule." 

"There is nothing to be confused about" Gordo said and started to explain it to her.

While they were arguing Lizzie go her books and leaned against her Locker. There wasn't much excitement in America about the IMVAs  and after the roomers died down that she was going to get a record deal everything was almost normal again. Almost. Miranda was unbelieving of what happened but when Gordo showed her a tape she had no other choice. Lizzie would have rather had Miranda not believe the story then have her asking a million questions like she did. 

Lizzie stood there looking into space when something two girls near her were saying caught her attention.

"An exchange student on the first day? Are you sure?" One was saying.

"Yea I am he's from Rome, Italy!" the other answered.

"Does he speak English?"

"Yea he does…And his accent isn't annoying at all from what I herd."

Lizzie didn't pay much to the conversation just thought that it was a strange coincidence  that in should be a guy from Rome that was the exchange student. Miranda and Gordo didn't think much of the conversation eather.

Later around Lunch they herd Clare and Kate talking.

"We should invite him to sit at our table Kate you  say you know him better well maybe but you can't deny that all the girls think his prince charming" Clare was saying.

"Look there he is go and invite him" Kate said pointing down the hall. 

Lizzie and the gang turned to look. He came toward them a little sideways as he was talking to Ethan and two girls. But when he looked up and his eyes met Lizzie's she recognized Paolo.


	3. Meat Your Partner

Lizzie and her friends walked into science class at the last period. Lizzie and Miranda were talking about shopping and Gordo was telling them how sick and tiered he was of their girl talk. Miranda and Gordo got third row seats together on the sitting Chart and Lizzie got a second row seat with no one next to her. She looked around and giggled at Ethan's discomfort at being seated next to Larry. The class was about to start when the door opened slightly and Paolo looked in.

"I think I am suppose to be in this class" he said a little bashfully.

"Yes you are go sit next to Miss McGuire" the teacher, Mr. Smitten, said.

Lizzie looked around and Gordo making a face gave her a sympathetic look but Lizzie tuned away from him. Paolo sat down next to her and whispered" I believe we have met?" Lizzie blushed slightly and didn't look at him.

"And now everyone turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself" Mr. smitten said then added after a pause" Congratulations you have just said hello to your permanent lab partners."

Lizzie gave a small gasp both pleased and not. Paolo shook his head slightly and said" didn't we already try that?" Then smiled and looked away. Lizzie didn't find his remark as funny as astonishingly true. The teacher went on talking about a project that they would have to do with their partners.


	4. Study Date Confesions

The library was empty when Lizzie walked in. Paolo was waiting for her in the back. She sat down at the table he was at and opened her books.

"Hi" he said but she didn't answer." Look I'm sure that you don't want to work with me as much as I don't want to work with you but hey I am sure that you want to get a good grade...don't you?"

"Yea I do...what a brilliant discovery" she said putting as much sarcasm in her voice as she could.

"So are we working together or what?" he asked ignoring her tone.

"Yea sure..." she said.

They divided up the project and started the research. After a while when they looked up and at each other at the same time they fell silent.

"You sill owe me an apology..." Lizzie blurted out suddenly.

"What/" Paolo said drawing back in confusion.

"You know what I mean! For leading me on..."

"Oh fine then if it will make this less painful. I'm sorry for leading you on...happy?"

Lizzie stared at him. She noticed the bitterness in his voice. "Why did you do it?" she asked finally" I can't believe that you did it out of totally mean purposes! Tell me Paolo why" she said yearning to hear him say something that would make it easier for her to forgive him.

"Look it wasn't anything personal...it wasn't about you...it was about Isabella and my wish to get revenge for all the pain she caused me" he said sitting back and looking t her with dim eyes from which all the clearness and light disappeared the moment he mentioned Isabella and their past together. 'I just wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel. I thought that no one would no it was you...I never thought how you would feel when you realized that I didn't like you. Tell me Lizzie did you like me?"

'I still do' she thought but said "sadly yes."

"Well I didn't see that. I didn't consider it...after Isabella broke my heart in a cold unfeeling way and stuck me with the award show all my love for her was wiped away with anger and pain and hurt pride. I didn't think...I couldn't think. I know that's probably no excuse but you asked me to tell you why...so I told you" he finished and then after closing his eyes for a second he returned to the book in front of him.


	5. The Sun Can't Shine Till Heavens Clear

It was Thursday and the Day before the project was due. Gordo and Miranda watched Lizzie talking to Paolo at her locker.

"Does it seem to you that she's been spending too much time with him?" Gordo asked irritated.

"They are working on that project together" Miranda reasoned.

"Look it just seems like too much time" Gordo said sadly.

"You're just jealous" Miranda said laughing.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again...ok I'm jealous."

"Yea exactly" Miranda confirmed with a nod and a knowing look.

"It's like she likes!"

"Maybe she does."

"But that's crazy!" Gordo cried" I mean she's smart can't she see that he'll never...well that he is capable of hurting her again!"

"Maybe if you told her how you feel it would be easier?"

"Never mind...but why does she care about that guy?"

"Why are you so sure she does?"

"I don't know it just seems like."

"Well you know the sun can't shine till heavens clear."

"Like love blinds?"

"Yea Gordo like that...now let's go to class or we'll b late."


	6. Just A Little Closer

Lizzie handed the supplies over to Paolo. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you with the set up?" She asked.

"No It's fine" he answered" You just get all the graphs pined on that board."

"Ok but can you help me with the arranging?"

"Ok sure."

"Ok well then we'll go to my house after school.

After school the two of them where sitting on the floor of Lizzie's family room arranging the graphs and photo's on the show board.

"I think the pictures should go across" Lizzie said arranging four photos in a strait row.

"Why? Don't you think they'd go better going down? I mean if they go across they take up too much room they just seem superior to everything else and they are not" Paolo cantered and arranging the pictures vertically in the process bumping Lizzie's hand a couple of times which she kept on the board.

"Ok I guess that you are right" Lizzie said and started pinning down the pictures. "OW!" she cried suddenly.

"What?" Paolo asked.

'I poked my finger really hard!" she said fighting tears. Blood streamed freely from the prick.

"Come on" Paolo said taking her hand and puling her to her feat. He walked her into the kitchen. Put your hand under cool water...Where's your medical kit?"

"In the pantry on the second shelf from the top" Lizzie said obeying his order.

"Come on sit down" Paolo said beckoning her to sit at the table with him. He took out a cotton swab and put some disinfecting antibiotic on it.

Matt heard the commotion downstairs and came into the kitchen.

"Ooooh Lizzie and her new boyfriend!"

"Matt get out of here!" Lizzie yelled.

"I'll be watching you" Matt grinned evilly.

"Is that your brother?" Paolo asked with a small smile when Matt left.

"Ugh we're not related ok" Lizzie said taking a bandade from Paolo as he took the cotton swab of her finger.

Paolo laughed softly" You know I think we should tape down those pictures."

"Yea me too" Lizzie smiled meekly as they walked back into the family room.


	7. A Bit Romantic

"Lizzie do you have a lot of other homework?" Paolo asked when they were done.

"Umm no strangely" she laughed" Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could go dancing" He said a little shyly.

'Dancing?" Lizzie asked surprised.

"Yea come on there is this new outside restaurant with dancing and I thought we could go check it out."

"Umm why not but I'm not ready."

"I'll wait for you."

"Ok I'll be down in 15 minutes" Lizzie giggled as she ran upstairs.

When Lizzie came down she found that Paolo had changed too. "Did you know that I would agree?" she asked as they walked out the door to the taxi that was waiting for them.

"I hoped you would" he said simply as they got in the car.

Lizzie wondered where she had heard tat before. Some where some one had said that very same words. But who and where and when? Those details she could not recall.

* * *

Their table with a single candle was at the very back of the restaurant area and it overlooked the down town of their town. The thousands of twinkling lights down below made Lizzie feel very worm inside. Paolo excited her in so many ways.

The dancing had already started and they had finished their food. As a slow song came on Paolo stood up and walked on to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Lizzie nodded and giggle giddily as he walked her out to dance."You know I might get in trouble if I stay out too late" she told him.

"Just this dance" He said tightening his grip around her so she couldn't get away easily. But getting away was the last thing on her mind.

"Paolo do you think we'll do good on the project?" she asked trying to get rid of the small bit of tension that was hanging in the air.

"We'll do great!" He promised. And Lizzie believed him and didn't give the issue a single thought.


	8. Morning Of Surprises

The next day at school Lizzie, Gordo and Mitranda where standing by their lockers when suddenly Lizzie herd her name being called. She swung a round and gasped "Isabella!"

"Hey Lizzie!" Isabella said running towared Lizzie. The friends hugged.

"Gordo Miranda this is Isabella and Isabella this is gordo and this is Miranda" Lizzie said introducing her friends to each other.

"Lizzie! Paolo will be here any moment about the projct. Class is in three minutes" Miranda said.

You are working on a projectwith Paolo?"

"Yea we got pared up in science Isabella" Lizzie smiled brightly" So I will leave Grodo to explin the scefual and with me!" Lizzie said and grabbing Miranda ran with her to the girls bathroom.

When they got there Lizzie landed Miranda her brush and undid her scrunchy and hair clips" Miranda please redo my hair you do it like si much better. I wanna look so good and I was in such a hurry this morning!"

"What has gotten into you?" Miranda asked though she took the brush and started working on Lizzie's hair.

Back in the hallway Isabella was talking to Gordo. " So whatch ya doing here in hilrige USA?"

"I came visit Lizzie you and meat Lizzie's friend miranda.":

"Well they probably went to the girls bathroom."

"I don't care" Isabelasaid dreamily" I like talking to you...will you walk me to class David?"

"David?"

"That is you name no?" Isabella asked blushing" Lizzie told me when we were back stage after the IMVAs after she sang and before I had to leave."

"Oh...ok I'll walk you to class but I have scince next."

Isabella smiled" I have science next too."

"Great" Gordo said and they walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile Miranda was nagging Lizzie about what was going on.Z"Lizzie why do you care so much about if your hair is perfect it's not like it's Ethan."

"Miranda I don't care about that look I need to tell you something."

"What?" Miranda asked bracing herself for something shoking.

"It's about Paolo." Miranda satayed quiet. "About me and Paolo." More scilence from Miranda. "Miranda promiss me Iyou want tell anyone not even Gordo and especially not Paolo."

"I promis" Miranda said holding her breath.

"Miranda I...I think I really really like Paolo. I know it was that way in Rome and now that he's here it's coming back all of it! I'm a littlescared I mean I know I'm not suppose to like him at all but I can't help it."

"Ok Lizzie" Miranda said looking shoked we have to get to class and no I wont tell anyone" Miranda said pulling her best friend after her.

"But what do I do?" Lizzie questiond frantically.

"We'll talk about that later" Miranda said.

Whe the doo closed the doors to two stals opened and two girls in cheerleader uniforms came out and met at the mirrors.

"Did you hear that?" one asked.

"Yea" her friend answered.

The blonde girl flicked her hair. "So lets get this thing going!"


	9. The Fight

**AN: Hey guys! Thanksto all of you who read this and took the time to reveiw. Ok cool you guys doo me a favor and reveiw for this chapter so I know if anyone is reading this. Thanks!

* * *

**

The second Lizzie entered the classroom Paolo came toward her. "where were you" he whispered vehemently" Class is about to start do you have the stuff."

"Uh yea and what's gotten into you?" Lizzie asked surprised. Isabella made her way toward them. "Hey I he bothering you?" she asked Lizzie. Paolo stared at Isabella.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked his wide eyed ex girlfriend.

"Non of your bee's wax!" Isabella said flicking her hand at him.

Paolo laughed. "Isabella you are impossible! If you are talking about me I guess it is my...how did you say it? Oh yea Bee's wax."

"It isn't if I say so" Isabella said not looking at him.

"I don't know who you are showing of too but-"

"Guys!" Lizzie interrupted the exchange" Can we concentrate. The words barely came out of Lizzie's mouth as an elderly woman in thick glasses and her gray hair in a bun on the top of her head in a black long skirt and read blouse entered the classroom.

"You three sit down!" she called to them and the three teenagers scattered to their seats. "I am Mrs. Oldtimer and I will be your substitute."

"Oldtimer you got that right!" Some one snickered.

"I WILL be respected!" Mrs. Oldtimer almost screamed making everyone stare. "All right" the sub continued in the stunned silence that filled the room. "Your projects are due today."

"Are you going to be grading them?" Miranda asked.

"Did I call on you?" Mrs. Oldtimer asked sharply. Miranda withdrew quickly. "No I wont be grading them or maybe I will but that SHOULDN"T make a difference. Alright" Mrs. Oldtimer looked down at a sheet of paper on the desk" We shall have Mr. Valisari and Ms. McGuire go first.

Paolo and Lizzie stood up and set up as quickly as possible. They were half way through their report when disaster inevitably struck. Lizzie was walking over from one stand to the other when she tripped over a desk left and went flying into the stand.

Paolo made a frantic but in vain attempt to catch her. The whole class exploded with noise. "Quiet!" the sub yelled. While she was busy with everyone Paolo pulled Lizzie up to her feet. "Can't you concentrate for ten minutes?" he scolded her.

"It's not like I meant to do it!"

"Who cares now we can't do the report and we will get an F!"

"Why do you care you don't even go to this school!"

"Lizzie-"

"Ok you two stop it this minute!" Mrs. Oldtimer in. But the two ignored her.

"You know what I didn't ant to work with you in the first place!" Lizzie shouted.

"Oh you think I wanted to work with you? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Oh really then why did you take me to that place last night?!"

"Because I felt sorry for you! I wanted to be nice!"

"Right! I'm so sure!" Lizzie shouted at him sarcastically.

"Ok both of you sit down now and you both got detention after school!" Mrs. Oldtimer ordered.

"Detention?" Lizzie squeaked "But I don't get detention!"

"Well now you got some didn't you?" Paolo asked snidely opening the door to the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked him.

"I don't go to this school in the first place remember?" Paolo said and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.


	10. The Rumor Starts

**AN: Hey guys hope you stll like this! Also I would like at least two reveiws** **before I update agin and before I give out shoutouts. Have fun reading!

* * *

**

Lizzie walked into the cafeteria not at all hungry. Actually she wanted to hide in the girls bathroom and cry her heart out. As though tripping and getting detention wasn't bad enough. She hadn't seen Paolo since science. She passed him once in the hall way but she wasn't sure if it was him. He obviously didn't want to talk to her. She thought of how she had almost imagined that he liked her! What a stupid idea!

She passed a table and noticed something strange. People where talking in hushed voices and when she walked by the conversations would stop abruptly. The blonde fourteen year old searched for her friends. She suddenly started catching segments of what everyone was saying. "Lizzie said that they" "Paolo told you that?...who did?" "Lizzie;...Paolo...he doesn't" "I herd that Lizzie...in Rome"

Rome? Paolo? Her? Lizzie had no idea what was going on but no one wanted her to no about it. "Lizzie!" Lizzie spun around. "Gordo what is going on?"

"Do you know what they are saying?"

"What?"

"Everyone is saying that you are in love with Paolo! They say that you asked him out but he refused to go out with you and all that stuff!"

"What but how in the world?" Suddenly Lizzie thought of something. Paolo was mad t her. Maybe this was some stupid way to get back at her.

FLASH BACK

"So you knew that I would agree to go?"

"I hoped you would."

END FLASH BACK

Lizzie felt a hot pain stab at her heart. No one had any reason to believe that she had it hot for Paolo. So everyone wouldn't be talking about it unless he told them. That day in her house she had wondered who and when had said those words. Now she knew.

FLASH BACK

"I just thought you should see Rome the way the Romans do" Paolo smiled holding up a helmet. Lizzie felt herself melt.

"So you knew that I would come?"

"I hoped you would"

END FALSH BACK

That day when Lizzie first snuck out to see the boy that had her falling head over heals for him at first site Paolo had showed her the mopeds and used that very exact pick up line. In the end it all turned out a big lie. And now he had her again except this time he had been more successful and his plane came through. He had embarrassed her and now everyone thought she had it bad for a guy who didn't care about her and guy that mean people would say she was beneath.

"He doesn't care to alternate his pick up lines does heâ€the creep!"

"Who?" Miranda asked. She had joined Lizzie and Gordo.

"Sis you hear what they are saying?" Lizzie sobbed.

"That you like Paolo?"

"Yes and he told them that so he could get back at her for what happened in Rome!"

"Well you o like him Lizzie" Miranda reasoned.

"She likes Paolo?" Gordo asked stunned.

"And you didn't know about this?" Miranda gave Gordo a look.

"It's not like I told him or like I told anyone. It's not like it was obvious right so he made it up!"

Miranda thought hard. There was a thought at the back of her head that kept bugging her. She couldn't quite think of what it was. But it just seemed like maybe Paolo just might be innocent.


	11. Isabella Likes Gordo? What?

**A/N: Hey guys soory so short! As far as shoutouts go here we are...**

**Kate-Emma: Thanks for the reveiw...I don't think that just because lizie kissed Gordo that tht mens that she is in love with him. She prbably wanted to thank him. I kissed a guy one as a thanks and i didn't like him so i don't think that Lizzie "chose" Gordo. But that's just my opinion.**

**lyfgd: Thanks for the reviw. You reveiwed almost all my stories and thats cool!**

**Kaya 333: Thanks for the reveiw! :)**

**Krystal: Thanks for the reveiw. I thought your idea about Isabella was really good! Read the chapter and you'll be sure of that :)**

**Oy-with-the-poodles****: Thanks for your reveiw! And as you say it have a great day and don't forget to smile :)**

**Your Mom ): It's fine if you wanna say you don't like the story and stuff but you don't have to be rude about it.**

** notmygoodies: That is a problem huh? usually i would be careful about stuff like that but I guess this time i let that slip :( Thanks for your reveiw :)

* * *

**

Lizzie was planning to spend lunch in the girls bathroom but before she left the cafeteria Isabella caught up with her.

"Lizzie please I need you to do me a big favor!"

"Isabella I'm not really in the mood right now" Lizzie said in a chocked voice hopping that Isabella would just let her go. She really didn't feel like doing favors for anyone at the moment.

"Lizzie please you are the only person I trust who could help me" Isabella looked half desperate and Lizzie nodded meekly.

"Look Lizzie I think I really like this one guy...he is the real reason I ever came to the U.S.A.

"Really?" Lizzie asked only half-heartedly. She wasn't in the mod to worry about other people's problems. "And who is it and why o you think that I could help you?"

"Well you guy's are close and I just thought that maybe you could talk to him. Like recommend me or something."

"Wait mw and this guy are close...you don't mean..."

"Gordo I think I really like Gordo!"

"Oh my god" Lizzie stared at the beautiful Italian girl in front of her. What did she see in Gordo? Sure he was a nice guy but Isabella barely new him. And you'd have to know Gordo to really appreciate him. No Lizzie did not feel like playing cupid at the moment. He heart was breaking! And Isabella expected her to forget about it and play cupid? "W-

"Why Gordo? You don't even know him."

'I..." Isabella started and then suddenly closed her mouth and the next words were spoken sharply impatiently" It doesn't matter why! So will you speak to him or not?"

"Ok...ok" Lizzie said quietly biting her lip" But I-I can-can't right now."

"Why?"

"I just can't ok!" Lizzie shouted and she ran from the spot.


	12. Confusion, Misunderstanding, And Tears

The last bell rang and Lizzie was glad to leave school. She stuck a note on Miranda's locker that she would walk home alone. Lizzie strolled down the sun bathed street not noticing how cheery the afternoon was. Very sunny except for a few light gray clouds there and here. She walked into the house slamming the front door.

"Lizzie is that you?" her mothers voice drifted from the kitchen" How was school?"

"Fine" Lizzie lied and ran upstairs. She closed the door behind her and fell on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. How did everything happen? She tried hard to recall everything. Rome...the remainder of the summer...the past days. Everything seemed like a dream. All blurry and fogy and unreal.

_I don't understand_

_This should be so easy_

_To just reach out my hand_

_And know the word's feel_

_But nothing's what it seems_

_Oh I can tell you freely_

_Touching is not the only way to feel_

Her thoughts wondered all over the place. She tried to analyze every situation and ended up confusing herself. Nothing fit. What did he want?! He could make a great actor. He had even fooled her into thinking that he was attracted to her. Or was he just such a flirt that he was attracted to any decent looking girl around? I seemed too complicated. And Lizzie gave up. She figured she could never figure him out and why every time he made her heart forgive and forget and fall for him over and over.

_When the rain falls it's like heaven crying_

_When the names all_

_The difference that there is_

_Then tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good_

_Out of all the pain_

_There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain_

Lizzie looked out the window. It ha started to drizzle. She sighed propping her chin on her folded arms. Suddenly the phone rang. Lizzie looked at the receiver and slowly, as though she was on autopilot picked it up. "Hello" her voice rang in the stillness of the room.

"Lizzie it's Paolo" the familiar voice answered her quite coolly.

"I don't want to speak to you" she said.

"You skipped detention huh?"

'Detention?' Lizzie though an then hit for forehead. She had completely forgot.

"What is it to you?" she asked not sure if she should just hang up on him.

"Nothing" he answered. Almost laughed "Listen I was suppose to leave next week but I figured it wouldn't really matter that much. I hadn't really made really good friends...Isabella's presents annoys me....and you think I started a roomer about you...so I'm leaving in two hours...just thought you should know. Ciao."

"Well good!" Lizzie said but she found herself talking to the steady beeps indicating that Paolo had already hung up the phone.

_I know you proudly say_

_That I'm just talking crazy_

_To think of life that way_

_Means that I'm confused_

_There's happy and there's sad_

_And maybe yes just maybe_

_The sadness can make the happiness more true_

Lizzie put down the receiver only to pick it up after a second. This time it was Miranda. "Lizzie! I have big news!"

"I'm not really in the mood Miranda."

"Well...trust me you'll want to know this."

"Fine what is it?"

"Listen that roomer at school...that's not Paolo's fault it was Kate's!"

"What!" Lizzie almost jumped.

"Yes I overheard her talking with Clare about it."

"Are you sure? Oh Miranda he's leaving in two hours because of all this...at least I think that's why he's leaving. I have to go." Lizzie hung up. The she flopped down on the bed and cried. Everything was turning out wrong!


	13. The Final Moment

Lizzie jumped out of a taxi an hour and a half minutes after she had hung up with Miranda. She ran top the airport doors praying that he hadn't gone through security yet. She needed to find him. Why had it taken her so long to realize that she needed to do this that she need to tell him. Lizzie looked at the schedule of flights. Los Angeles to Rome leaves in less then half an hour. "Gate five she muttered. She scanned the registration line. He wasn't there. Lizzie looked up at the second floor of the terminal. She gulped. How would she find him. Se's just have to wait for him in the security area.

Lizzie ran to the gate. She halted before she even reached the line. There he was. "Paolo!" She cried and rushed toward him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but stopped herself. Some people had looked over at them. She dragged him out of line to the side.

"Lizzie what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave before I told you…I must tell you!" Lizzie looked anxiously up into his eyes.

"Tell me what?" he asked looking around at the line and then back at her. Lizzie opened her mouth to speak but found herself completely speechless. She wanted to say all those things that were doing through her mind but couldn't. "Look McGuire I don't have time for this" Paolo said irritably and started to walk away from her. For a moment Lizzie stood there petrified that she cried out" I-I love you!"

Paolo stopped then slowly turned around and staring at her as though she was a ghost drew out "What?"

"You herd me! I said I love you!"

Paolo first looked at her as though he was in a daze and then his eyes cleared and her walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. "You mustn't say these things Lizzie you don't mean them."

"Yes I do! Why would I fly all the way over here and say such a thing if I didn't mean it?"

"I…I don't know." He shook his head and a sad puppy dog look came into his eyes. 'I'm sorry I…I afraid I don't….we don't belong….goodbye." Then he turned around and walked through security.

Lizzie's heart beet like mad and she was in such a daze that it tool her several minutes to realize what had happened. He was gone. She sank don to the ground and put her head in her folded arms as tears over flooded her eyes. 'He doesn't love me' was all she could think of. Some little voice was screaming the words in her head.

In line for boarding Paolo Valisari looked through the glass at the apparently crying blonde girl into who's eyes he ha stared only minutes ago though it seemed like it had been days. If Lizzie could see the look on his face at that moment before he turned away and boarded the plane to Rome Italy she would have known the truth.

**A/?N: Ok you guys that was the last chapter! So PLEAASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks! Oh and I'll do shoutouts on anouther upload :)**


	14. SEQUAL TRAILER

_A/n: this is the trailer for the sequal to this fic :)_

**Love can be you best friend…**

"I like that" Miranda said. "I've never had anything containing alcohol before.

"Shhhh" Paolo said playfully. He came toward her and put his arms around her waist making her shiver. "It's gonna make you feel really worm."

**Or your worst enemy…**

"It's yours!" Miranda said slightly frustrated. She was so anxious about what he would say.

"It…no…you're lying."

"About being pregnant! Why would I come over here to lie about that huh?"

**Every Action…**

"Don't tell me Gordo" Isabella interrupted him and moved in close and personal "Show me." With that she started kissing him and they sank down on her bed. And things went from there.

**Has It's consequences…**

'Why do moment so sweet have to lead to something so bitter?' Miranda wondered. "Bye" Miranda said abruptly and turning away from her love she ran back to the taxi.

**All relationships have their follies… **

"Lizzie I love you" Gordo gushed and then leaned in and kissed her. For a split second Lizzie started to kiss back but then her body tensed and she pulled away.

"Gordo no I can't" she started frantically getting up.

"Lizzie…" Gordo started desperately even though he wasn't even sure what he was going to say.

"I...I...I'll see you later" Lizzie stammered and ran into the house. Gordo sat there confused, embarrassed, and upset.

**And now 5 people…**

"Allie! My god don't you get it! If I don't commit I can't fall in love. If I don't fall in love I don't get hurt. If I don't get hurt I don't have that to deal with on top of everything else!"

**Will find out the consequences…**

He said that to you?" Gordo asked anger in his voice.

"In less harsh words but that was his point."

Gordo put his arm around Lizzie "Forget about him Lizzie. He's a jerk he doesn't deserve you."

"Gordo I like him…I love him…I don't know how it happened."

'Lizzie come on lets go some where…you'll get him off your mind."

"Gordo" Lizzie yelled jumping up" I am heartbroken hear! Do you think I can just forget about it?"

**Of being in love…**

"So is this the part where I'm suppose to ask you to be my girlfriend again?"

Isabella edged closer to him. Their eyes were locked and for a few seconds there was a pause as they started into each others eyes their faces several inches from each other.

**Hilary Duff…**

Miranda wait you can't go!" Lizzie shouted and started running after her. But Miranda ignored her and slamming the door of the car gave the driver where she wanted to go.

**Yani Gellman…**

"Isabella please as I told you this afternoon can't we talk about this?"

**Lalaine…**

"No. Just…hold me for a moment…please." She nuzzled against him trying not to cry as she absorbed the warmth of his body.

**Adam Lamburg…**

Don't think about that" Gordo told her "besides I could never hate you."

**And Courtney Draper…**

"Don't think so much Paolo. If you don't think you're ready or if I'm not the girl then I'll just be your friend. But if-"

**Star in…Forbidden Love 2**

Why are you so jealous? You don't even love him!"

"You don't even know him Miranda! You betrayed me…."

Miranda looked coolly at Lizzie " If falling in love with the most amazing guy in the word is betraying you…then I plead guilty to the charge" Miranda said quietly with tears in her eyes. Then she swung around and walked to the taxi.

**Rated PG-13**


	15. SHOUTOUTS!

Hey I promised shoutouts didn't I? Sorry It took so long but here we are…

mandyzcool In answer to your ? Gordo and Lizzie are just friends. But Gordo still likes Lizzie.

Maegan214 Yea I know my Spelling sux…

Oy-with-the-poodles Well sometimes people need to keep their parents out of their lives :)

LilAngel413 Thanx for answering my ? Your story was good…I hope you liked mine ;))

Alana Yea I know the age difference is a hassle but I needed SOME way to do this :(

Hermione781 Yea I know I sorta left the Isabella/Gordo thing in the air but if I do a sequel I'll make it into something. About the L/P paring I just sorta wanted to do a sequel (this was my first fanfic) and this idea just sorta came to my mind and I thought it would make a good "movie" (oh you know what I mean)

lizzieygordo4ever yea I know the last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger (he he) and I did think about doing a sequal…

hotchic12 Wow girl! Rock the world…you reviewed like every chapter :)

1. She is wishing that he was there

2. No Paolo's 17 in the movie

3.I know short chapters suck

4.harsh? :)))

5. Umm not really in this story it wasn't…Maybe I'll do one in the sequel (If I do one)

6. :) thanks :)

7.Oh come on he's not like a criminal (Though seem people wanna portray him as one (GFMARSHALL))

8.Yap Isabella is in house (he he I'm so wacky) :))

9. A FUNNY fight…hmm most fights aren't that funny…but it's a kool way to look at it…

10. Ha ha that was funny :)

11. Ya I thought so too…

12. no comment….(Hey I'm a Paolo fan "sniff…jk)

13. Yea maybe they aren't…but then again you never know (dum du du du dum)


End file.
